Barrier
by Uniasus
Summary: They shared a soul, each part had been clamoring for reuniting for over a year and now that they were together nothing would separate them.


**Barrier**

_By Uniasus_

He both hated and loved the glass pushing back against his splayed fingers as he stared at the prone figure behind it.

It was a strong barrier, one that cut him off from the teen on the other side when all he wanted to do was touch the pale skin to feel the welcoming warmth that he was sure that radiated from the body. He fingers ached to run through soft hair and his arms desperately wanted to close around and claim. But he knew the glass was a form of protection, shielding from negative influences that could harm the other teen's recovery process. And after coming here and seeing Sora encased in the glass egg he felt such a feeling of protection for his peer that he almost wished the glass wall was one made of hard steel. But that means he never would have been able to see him.

Roxas stood staring at Sora and realized that at his first look of his somebody there was some sort of connection between them. He knew the brunette was his heart, and also held the other part of his soul. Just being this close to him made the blonde feel such a sense of wholeness that it surpassed the emptiness he felt. Sora was fulfilling him in every regard to the point that if he turned around and left the pain would not allow him to reach the door of the mansion before collapsing. He had no idea he had been this empty.

He lifted a finger up, tracing the outline of Sora's face before he moved on to the more delicate features; lips just barely open to let air in, eyes shut in a blissful sleep while eyelashes cast pale blue shadows on his cheeks. His fingers went lower, tracing down the outline of Sora's arms. When he fantasized about feeling the light touch of arm hair under his fingers he snapped his hand away from the glass, using his other to clutch it to his chest.

Looking though the glass Roxas found that he suddenly knew things and had no idea how. All he had been told about Sora was that he was his somebody to his nobody, his heart. He still was confused, but even more so was how he knew what he did. He was positive that Sora's eyes were blue, even though they were closed. The brunette did not use hair gel, despite its spiky appearance. The shoes on his feet did not only look oversized, but they were. Sora bought them three sizes to big because he to a liking to them in the store and there had not been any in his size. So the boy had stuffed them with fabric to take up the extra space.

Shaking his head Roxas stepped back from the glass egg. How did he know these things? Why? Scanning the brunette's face he realized something, he would do anything in his power to help and protect Sora. Swords would be blocked, traps would be evaded, and the brunette's life would be extended because Roxas had every desire to push Sora away and take the fatal blow himself. As long as Sora was okay, he would disappear. After all, was not that what was done for the one you love?

Love. Roxas rolled it slightly in his mouth with his tongue as all thought process stopped. Love.

"I love Sora."

He said it softly, barely above a whisper and then put index and middle finger to his lips to if there was any physical effect to the sentence that seemed to echo like chimes throughout the room and make him dizzy as if sitting up to fact after sunning on a roof.

"I love Sora."

It was louder this time, confident, and a grin erupted on his face. He felt as if the room suddenly got warmer, brighter, and did Sora emit a little halo of light too for just a second? Was that a smile that just graced his features or simply Roxas' imagination?

Something ghosted across the back of his mind, something like acceptance and return. Roxas turned and stared at Sora, they shared a body he knew. Were their minds connected as well? The blonde shook his head to dismiss the thought, it was not that important and he had something else to do. But first.

Roxas stepped up to the stasis chamber again; facing Sora and tracing the other's face his eyes. He walked around Sora twice, scanning him slowly and efficiently. This was the first and last time he would be about to see the brunette if all went well he knew, so he committed Sora's image to memory. He set it in his mind so strongly that when he closed his eyes the brunette was still in front him. Suddenly he found that if he forgot about the time he spent in Twilight Town, forgot his friends there, and even forgot other deeper memories that he sensed Axel was a part of, he would not care as long as he still had this image of Sora.

As if sensing he was ready the egg flowered outward and Sora floated gently down until his feet rested flat upon the ground. Roxas slightly walked up on of the recently created glass ramps and paused. He had thought that just seeing Sora would be enough, but now he knew it was not. His hand took Sora's, feeling the battle calloused palm and following the contour of the fingers. Roxas traced his fingers down the bare skin on both of Sora's arms, feeling the softness of barely there hair. He ran down Sora's arms again, this time with his whole palm feeling the flesh underneath.

Roxas ran a hand through a hair spike once, twice, and then a third time because he knew the chance would never come again. Softly, he used his finger to trace over Sora's eyes, his cheeks, and the side of his face. A sudden impulse found Roxas's hands cupping Sora's face, his fingers at the brunette's hairline and his lips pressing deeply against an unresponsive pair. But they were warm! The rest of Sora's body was cold, having not seen the light of day for over a year because it was stuck in a basement, but his lips were warm!

Sora made a mumbling noise of one waking up and wanting to do nothing more than snuggle closer to his pillow. His eye's fluttered open just a little, allowing Roxas to see the pure blue surrounding the pupil. Even though they still glazed with sleep the color struck him to his core, but his breath was taken away when two cold hands were placed on his chest and the lips underneath his answered by running a tongue tip across his own before opening to allow Roxas entry. Sora's lips were salty, but the rest tasted like a rich cream. The blonde laughed to himself. No wonder sea salt ice cream was his favorite!

Roxas felt his body losing substance and used the few seconds left to use his mouth to tell Sora just how much the brunette meant to him only to get the same message in return. Opening his eyes for one last look before his disappeared Roxas could tell Sora was still half asleep and he did not now if the brunette would remember this. But he knew how Sora felt and that was what mattered. They shared soul, each part had been clamoring for reuniting for over a year and now that they were together nothing would separate them. They were meant to be together and Roxas knew Sora would never look at anyone the way he had looked at Roxas through sleepy eyes. He almost felt sorry for Kairi, but not really. Sora was his.

* * *

**A/N:** *squeal* This is my first yaoi ever. Which is strange because I read quite a lot of it . (If you read my other KH fic though, you might see it if you lean. It isn't as...upfront as this fic is.) This is my favorite KH pairing ever, but I've had trouble locating a decent one that is based on the games and not AU. Matter of fact, I haven't found a good AU one either so if you know of one let me know! That being as it is, I decided to write one. So what do you all think? Honest opinions please!

On a side note, spell check is saying that I misspelled 'blonde'. It doesn't like the 'e' at the end, but word recognizes both spellings. Strange, ne? And you can completely disregard that, I tend to have random musings about the smallest of things.

So yes, review please! You will be well rewarded with chocolate chocolate chip muffins (cookies are over rated ^_~) whether you write a bad one or a good one. I like reviews in all colors ^_^.


End file.
